


One More Vow

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [54]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, M/M, Peter is Tony's Biological Son, Post-Battle, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: This is a new Ironstrange and Spiderson universe that will have backstory soon. This story deals with the aftermath of a battle where Peter saves Stephen - to make matters worse, he will be heading to college soon, and the boys are dealing with, or not dealing with a soon to be empty nest...A gift for babywarg, who requested Ironstrange and Spiderson.





	One More Vow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babywarg (morphaileffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/gifts).



“Pete. Come on, kiddo. Wake up, Peter!”

Peter blinked, or tried to, then groaned as the tattered remains of his mask were carefully peeled from his face.

“Hey. Dad?”

“Hey yourself, kiddo. What were you thinking?”

Peter sat up carefully and rolled his neck, making sure everything was still attached, then searched for Stephen. “I just - I thought… where’s Doc? Is he okay?”

Tony nodded, then helped him to his feet. “Yeah, he’s fine. He’ll be fine. He’s just - after he got you breathing again, he needed to, well - you know how he gets.”

Peter sighed and started to shake his head, then thought better of it. “I wasn’t sure - I didn’t mean to -”

“You did the right thing. He’s not indestructible, even though he always acts like he’s a cat on only his third life. He’s human, all too human -” Tony looked away for a moment as he rubbed at his nose.

“Dad.”

“Yeah.” He turned back and sighed at his son, who was an inch shy of his height, no longer truly a kid, he was about to start college in the fall. “He just remembers. We both do, but, for him - he still sees you as just our kid most of the time. He still remembers when you were learning to ride your bike, you kept falling off, over and over again, but you wouldn’t give up - he’s just realizing. He already misses you, even though you won’t be far away.”

Peter nodded and wrapped his arms around Tony and leaned his head against his chest. “Sorry I scared you, Dad.”

Tony kissed his hair and finally took a deep breath for the first time in an hour and let it go slowly. “You ready to go home, kiddo?”

“Yeah, let’s go home.” 

“Doc?”

“Pete.” Stephen turned from the stove, and lowered the temperature on the marinara sauce he had started to calm his nerves. He caught a glimpse of the new bruises and the gash along his cheekbone and rolled his eyes. “Come, sit.”

“Doc, I -”

Stephen shook his head and laid a trembling hand on his face then let him go, and sighed with relief. “Superficial. No stitches this time. Go get a shower, hmm? I’m sure you’ll feel it tomorrow - but most of it will heal by the morning. Hungry?”

Peter nodded, then gingerly got up from the stool, and laid a hand on Stephen’s shoulder as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen. “You know -”

Stephen looked up at him and waited, not knowing quite what to expect from the unusually serious gaze in his son’s eyes.

“I’m his family, by luck and biology. But, you? You are the family he chose, Doc. He’d hate it, and miss me if something happened to me, but - if anything happened to you, I’m not sure - you are his life. I was afraid - I know I shouldn’t have - I’m sure you would have been fine, but he needs you, I need you. I’m just starting college, I’ll be home on weekends. I promise, you’ll be sick of me, soon enough.” He offered him a half-smirk as he muttered, “shower - muscles are starting to hurt. Love you.”

Stephen blinked at him, then whispered at Peter’s back, “love you, too, Pete.”

“Tony.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry about today. I froze.”

“I know, Sunshine,” Tony whispered and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“I almost - we almost lost him today.”

“But we didn’t.”

“Tony.”

“I know. I almost lost both of you today, not sure -”

“Tony. Promise me -” Stephen rolled over and Tony shook his head at the expression in his husband’s eyes.

He kissed him tenderly between his eyes, over the nose crinkle he adored, then brushed his lips over his forehead and let out a sob as Stephen held him tightly in his arms. “I can’t even think what a life without you would - you can’t ask me - you’ve been my heart, you and Pete have been the reasons I get up every morning for nearly twenty years, and you - if I lost you -”

“You won’t.” Stephen whispered fiercely as Tony curled around him, “I swear, you won’t.”

“Wizard. Even you, with all your spells and tricks - you can’t outmagic death.”

Stephen drew back and lifted Tony’s chin with a single tremulous finger. “Give me time, love, give me time, and I’ll figure it out.”

Tony looked into the glowing green eyes and couldn’t help but believe him.


End file.
